


Moments of life (WhiteRose story)

by ZubKnight95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Crosshares, F/F, F/M, Frostwitch, M/M, Renora, SeaMonkeys, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubKnight95/pseuds/ZubKnight95
Summary: A bunch of one shots set either in one of my first two stories or in between them. (I do not own RWBY)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 9





	1. Ruby's sick day

Along came a WhiteRose (in between ch.7 & ch.8)

(Weiss' pov)  
Why do they always run? Me and Ruby were in pursuit of some guy that tried to attack a faunus while we were on patrol, so now we're chasing after the racist so we could bring him in for assault not that most people would care, i hate Atlas. This chase had gone on long enough and it was starting to annoy me so i called out to Ruby who was slightly ahead of me because i was wearing heels "RUBY! Quit being fair and go after him!" Ruby turned her head slightly towards me and nodded. Ruby activated her semblance to catch up to him but she slipped and went straight into an open truck with a crash "RUBY!" I called out once i reached the truck, I quickly turned to the fleeing racist to see him running in the opposite direction.

I unsheathed Myrtenaster and plunged the tip of the blade into the ground causing ice to go straight at him and stop him in his tracks as his legs became encased in ice why didn't I do this to begin with? Before i could question myself more two Atlesian knights broke him out of the ice and began to escort him to police station. I turned back to the truck and checked inside to see if Ruby was okay, as soon as I looked in to the truck I began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of Ruby covered in fish "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Ruby yelled out through chattering teeth, her yelling at me only made me laugh harder as she stood up and walked out of the truck and back to the academy with me following suit still laughing.

(Timeskip)  
After our little incident with the racist and the fish truck me and Ruby were back at the academy listen to General Ironwood briefing us about the current situation of Amity and the marshal law over Mantle and Atlas. So far things have gone smoothly which is quite surprising knowing our luck. Before I could continue thinking how good our luck is, Nora interrupted Ironwood "Okay, who smells like dead fish?" "I thought it was Yang's new perfume" Blake says, we all look at her confused "I don't know if that's a good thing or not" Ren says in his signature calm manor how the hell does he stay so calm, "Its me, sorry" Ruby says clearly embarrassed, I told the rest what happened earlier today.

After I was finished the group bursted out in laughter with Ironwood and my sister silently chuckling "Well it seems like you had quite the event full day, why don't you two go and take the rest of the day off" Ironwood says to me and Ruby. Before we stepped out the door Winter called out to Ruby "Unless you want to keep that fish, I recommend taking it out of your hood" Ruby looks at her confused while I looked into her hood and saw a single fish making me laugh as I pulled it out and showed it to Ruby making her groan in frustration. As we walked out the door I threw the fish to Blake and her eyes went wide with excitement she really does act like a cat when there's fish involved, while we walked back to the dorm I saw Ruby slightly shivering so I wrapped my arm around her waist to try and warm her which she smiled at before wrap and around my shoulders.

Once we made it to the dorm Ruby started to undress don't stare what ever you do, don't stare I failed at trying not to stare at Ruby's perfect figure which went unnoticed "See something you like~" Ruby teased while leaning down to eye level with me making me blush and flustered "No! I mean yes but not like that...I mean-" I was quickly cut off by Ruby laughing "Its okay, it's nothing you haven't seen before" Ruby said as she grabbed her pajamas from the bunk we shared and went to the bathroom to shower. About half an hour later Ruby exited the bathroom while drying her hair with a towel, while she was in the shower I decided to change into my pajamas as well. She then threw the towel into the bathroom and joined me on the bunk, as we cuddled up together we quickly fell asleep.

(The next day, third person pov)  
Weiss was sleeping peacefully, resting her head on top of her girlfriend's chest until she's awoken by a loud sneeze "What the hell!" Weiss says, she then looks up to see Ruby looking very pale and sickly "Sorry" Ruby slurred wiping her nose with the back of her arm. A few moments later along with a few sneezes the other half of team RWBY awoke and we're now looking at a very sick Ruby "Geez, how long were you in that truck?" Yang asked with a concerned tone of voice while feeling Ruby's forehead with the back of her hand to see if she had a fever, "I don't know, maybe a few minutes" Ruby replied, Yang removed her hand from her sister's forehead and looked at the other two members "Yeah she's got a cold" Yang says with a sigh.

"I'm fine all I need is a glass of whole milk, my favourite video game and an inspiration cat poster" Ruby says while trying to get up from the bunk only to be pushed back down by her ivory haired girlfriend "Weiss I love you and all but I don't think now is the best time for sex" Ruby says making Weiss blush and flustered while Yang and Blake laugh "No you dolt! I'm going to look after you...not like that!" Weiss says sternly with a dark blush creeping along her face. After a few minutes Ruby reluctantly agreed to take a sick day while Yang and Blake left to continue their duty as huntress' leaving Weiss to care for her sick girlfriend. And so after a day's worth of nursing a sick Ruby to somewhat health the two laid in their bunk cuddled up with each other in relaxful silence until Ruby spoke up.

"Thanks for looking after me Weiss" Weiss looks up to the young girl with a smile "No problem, what type of girlfriend would I be if I didn't look after my adorable petal" Weiss says leaning up to kiss Ruby's cheek resulting in a giggle from the younger girl "Um could you do one more thing for me" Ruby asks looking away slightly embarrassed "Of course what do want, more cookies?" Weiss responds sitting up with a smile "Yes but could you also sing for me?" Ruby says clearly embarrassed about the request, the ivory haired girl simple chuckled then leaned down to kiss Ruby on her forehead "You don't need to be embarrassed, I would love too" Weiss says sitting back up and clearing her throat. 

"Hush your cries  
Close your eyes  
Stay with me  
Let's just dream  
Quietly  
Of what might be

Calm your fear  
I'll be near  
To you  
I'll cling  
Rest my friend  
Time can mend  
Many things

I don't know the answers  
Tomorrow's still unknown  
But I can make this promise  
You won't be alone

I don't know where we should go  
Just feeling farther from our goal  
I don't know what path we will be shown  
But I know that when I'm with you  
I'm at home  
Yes, I know that when I'm with you  
I'm at home

There's a quiet place  
In my embrace  
A haven of safety where  
I'll dry your tears  
Shelter here  
In my care

But even when we stumble  
And someday when we fall  
What I will remember  
That I had you through it all

I don't know where we should go  
Just feeling farther from our goal  
I don't know what path we will be shown  
But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home  
Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home  
Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home"

Weiss then leaned down and softly kissed a sleeping Ruby's lips she then looked up and saw Yang and Blake smiling at her "Nice work ice queen" Yang says jokingly while wiping away a tear from her eye with Blake just nodding with a smile. The ivory haired girl then cuddled up to her sleeping girlfriend and shut her eyes letting sleep wash over but before she does she hears Ruby talk in her sleep "I love you snowflake" Weiss just smiles and cuddles up closer finally letting sleep take over.  
The end


	2. Broken

Child of a WhiteRose (in between Ch.2 & Ch.3)

(Jasmine's pov)  
Combat class what a brilliant way to end the day between Professor Port's boring lectures and trying to keep up in Dr Oobleck's class which I some how manage to do, combat class is a good way to let off some steam. Right now I'm sitting with the rest of my team watching the current fight it was boring so I decided to zone out, Violet was cleaning her sunglasses taking a few glances at the fight, Rouge was doodling in her notebook it sometimes amazes me that she is the adopted daughter of Glynda Goodwitch, and Kelp was watching the fight intensely but when I look back it was over "And that's the match" Professor Goodwitch informs stepping into the middle of the arena and looking up at the stands.

"Miss Goodwitch could you not doodle in the middle of my lesson" Goodwitch says earning a laugh from everyone in the class including me and the rest of my team "Sorry mom" Rouge says putting her notebook away while looking embarrassed best day ever, before I could continue laughing at Rogue's misfortune Goodwitch calls out to me "Miss Rose your up" sweet my turn, i stand up while Goodwitch continues "Do you want to fight someone specific or would you like me to choose" I think about it for a moment "I'll let you choose Professor" I say while walking down to the arena "Very well then, Rex Markson your up as well" Goodwitch says, I look up to see the guy I'm fighting oh that guy, Violet says he's cute but I don't see it.

A few moments later were both in our combat gear with our weapons his being a large broad sword looks like I'll have speed and manoverbility on my side but he'll have strength on his side, "Three, two, one, begin!" Goodwitch begins the match, Rex waste no time instantly going for an over head strike, I use a glyph to push him and myself back using another glyph to push myself off the ground to strike at his shoulder which works perfectly bringing down his aura more than I expected this is fun, thinking I could end this quickly I activate a time dilation glyph which speeds me up as I surround him with glyphs firing ice spikes at him, once that's done I use the same glyph's to ricochet me around him landing several attacks drastically bringing his aura down.

But what no one told me is that Rex has a short temper because after I was done with the last attack he kicked me in the side forcing me on the ground as he repeatedly used his sword to slam down on me while I held Myrtenaster to block the attacks. But the worse thing happened as he slammed down his sword for the third time he broke through the blade and landed an attack on me luckily I still had my aura, the entire room went silent as I grasped the two half's of my mother's (Weiss) weapon in my hands "I'm...so sorry" Rex tried to apologise but I wasn't listen as tears started to flow down my face I lunged at him knocking him over and repeatedly punched him in the face at some point his aura shattered and blood started to stream down his face.

Rouge and Kelp dragged me off the bastard while Violet grabbed the two pieces of Myrtenaster and followed us back to the dorm. Once we made it back Kelp grabbed her scroll and unlocked the door I push past her and sat on my bed still grasping the two half's of my weapon "Still think he's cute" Rouge says to Violet trying to lighten the mood "Shut up" Violet responds sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "That was so uncalled for" Kelp says angrily "What part? That jerk breaking Jas's weapon or Jas pummelling that guy?" Rouge asks "The first one, I mean seriously everybody know's that Jas's weapon is her mother's and that she cares about it deeply" Kelp responds while leaning against her's and Rouge's shared desk.

After a few minutes of talking and a couple dozen cookies, I finally calmed down enough to check if that bastard had broke anything else he better not have if so next time I see him I'm punching him right in the groin, I grabbed my tools I normally use for maintenance and sat at mine and Violet's shared desk. A few moments later I was able to remove the other half of the blade from the hilt and check the mechanism's and dust chamber once I did I let out a relieved sigh that was heard by everyone "Good news I'm assuming" Violet asks, I turn in my chair towards my team "Yes, the good news is that he didn't brake any of the mechanism's or the dust chamber" I explain "Well that's good to hear" Kelp says "Yes but there still is a problem, the blade is beyond repair" I say while looking at the broken blade.

"I hate being the bearare of more bad news but you do now we go on our first mission in a month" Rouge says with that I let out a loud groan "I know, I guess I'm going to have message Aunt Winter and get the instructions on how to forge a new blade as well as the materials" I say grabbing my scroll to do just that "Why can't you just tell Aunt Weiss what happened, I'm-" Violet tries to ask but I cut her off "NO! I don't want to tell Ma because I don't want her to be disappointed in me" I inform her to which she nodded in response. After I messaged Aunt Winter and got the instructions for the blade as well as confirmation on the materials it was dark out so we each took turns in the bathroom for our routines, after I was finished I immediately layed down on my bed thinking about everything thats happened today.

(Timeskip, two days later)  
I hate this, the same thought kept running my head as me and Violet walked to Ma's (Weiss') cafe in Vale to pick up my old weapon before i got Myrtenaster because I still haven't been able to forge a new blade for Myrtenaster every time I try it just dosent turn out right it's either crooked, cracked or its too heavy. After a few more minutes of walking were outside the cafe with me nervous I haven't told Ma why I needed my old weapon because I didn't want to disappoint her that I got it damaged, I take a deep breath and enter the cafe. A second after entering Violet runs off "Mom!" She says I look over and see both Aunt Coco and Aunt Velvet sitting at one of the tables, instantly standing up and both simultaneously hugging Violet with Aunt Velvet kissing all over face making me laugh and Violet embarrassed.

"I missed you so much!" Aunt Velvet says releasing her from the hug, since I was watching the family reunion I failed to notice Ma (Weiss) sneak up behind me making me jump while screaming out "I didn't brake anything!" Turning around I'm met with a confused Ma "Oh...hey ma" i nervously say, "'Hey ma?' You okay snowpetal?" Ma asks kneeling down in front of me, I turn into a nervous wreck shit, shit, shit!, "Hey whatever it is I promise I won't get upset" Ma says trying to calm me down. I told her everthing that happened and the reason why I didn't tell her sooner by the time I was finished I was crying my eyes out which made Ma hug me while saying "You are so much like me and your mother threating over the tinyest things and taking the blame for it, Jasmine look at me"

I lean my head slightly so I could see her tears still steaming down my eyes "No matter what happens I'll always be here and help you whenever you need it" Ma says smiling, I return the smile before continuing our hug. After a few more minutes and another couple dozen of cookies I calmed down and talked to Aunt Coco and Aunt Velvet about their recent mission before I grabbed my old weapon that Ma brought from home and went back to Beacon with Violet. Over the next few days I was able to forge a new blade for Myrtenaster it was even lighter than the original one, and everything went back to normal. Oh I did run into Rex again he tried to apologise but I only accepted it after I kicked him in the groin and gave him a lecture on how he should control his temper.  
The end


	3. Sisterly bonding

Along came a WhiteRose (in between the two month gap in Ch.9)

(Third person pov)  
Weiss and Ruby were standing outside the academy's entrance saying their goodbyes as Ruby was going on a mission with her future sister in-law Winter. Ruby thought that doing this mission with the older schnee would be a good way to bond and to maybe get Winter's approval "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Weiss asks after breaking from their kiss "Yes I'm sure besides there's still that last bit of wedding preparation to go over right?" Ruby asks while holding Weiss' hands, Weiss hummed in acknowledgement "Plus it will probably give you more bonding time with my sister" Ruby says smiling, Weiss gives her a deadpan expression "Ruby were on the same team as your sister" Weiss says trying to hold back her laughter "Oh right, sorry guess I'm more nervous than I thought" Ruby says while rubbing the back of her head.

Weiss chuckled and kissed Ruby softly on her lips before going back inside the academy leaving Ruby to walk to the landing pads where she will meet the older schnee. Once Ruby made it to the assigned landing pad she is face to face with Winter standing next to an Atlesian gunship "Your late" Winter says sternly while side eyeing her "Sorry, Weiss-" "I don't need to know, let's go" Winter says cutting off Ruby and entering the gunship "So far, so good" Ruby says sarcastically while following Winter into the gunship. As Ruby sat down across from Winter the gunship took off and Winter began the briefing of the mission which was a simple search and destroy out in the tundra, after the briefing they sat in silence with Ruby nervous being near her future sister in-law which went unnoticed by Winter as she checked the info on the mission.

Once they reached the assigned location the two wasted no time in slaying the Grimm in the area, but not everything goes to plan as the two became overrun as more and more Grimm arrived destroying the gunship killing the pilot inside. Ruby and Winter retreated to a nearby cave, Winter summoned a Beowolf to steer the horde of Grimm further into the tundra away from their position. "I've alerted the general about our predicament, he said our resuce transport will pick us up in an hour" Winter says while sitting down on the cave floor opposite of Ruby "Well this could of gone better" Ruby says resting her head in the palm of her hand "Your comment is noted" Winter replies coldly while glaring at her.

They sat in silence the only sound being made was the wind, Ruby's cloak flapping in the wind and the occasional howl of a Grimm putting them on edge that continued for several minutes until Winter broke the silence "Why did you want me to do this mission with you?" "Huh?" Ruby responds while tilting her head to the side making her hood that she pulled over her head to try and stay warm slightly cover her right eye, "It's just that I thought you would choose Weiss to go with you" Winter says clearing up the confusion "Oh it's...it's not important" Ruby responds looking away from the older schnee "Please tell me, I'm just curious" Winter says softly, thinking she might of offended her "It's just Weiss admires and looks up to you in so many ways and you care about her more than your parents did I wanted to impress you and to maybe use this time to bond seeing as that were going to be sisters soon" Ruby says embarresed and still looking away from the older schnee.

Winter's expression softened and stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the young girl, she sat down next to Ruby and wrapped an arm around her shoulders surprising Ruby in the process "Ruby do you remember what I said to you the first time we met?" Winter asks "You said thanks for-" Ruby stops half way through her sentence realising what she meant "You knew?!" Ruby says surprised and red in the face from embarresment, "Yes I knew you liked my sister it was kind of obvious and I already knew that she liked you, so when I saw you on that day at Beacon I decided that whatever happened between you two, I would support and be happy for you" Winter responds with a warm smile making Ruby smile as well. "I can't wait intill were sisters!" Ruby says hugging Winter making her chuckle and ruffle the younger girl's hair in return "As can't I" Winter says.

The next hour was spent talking about the wedding, Ruby's and Weiss' honeymoon, their plans afterwards and some random small talk, once their rescue transport arrived to take them back to the academy they sat next to each other still continuing their conversation. Once they arrived back at the academy Ruby was tackled by a worried ice queen "Weiss...I'm...fine" Ruby says in between Weiss kissing her "I was so worried, when the general said that you two were overrun with Grimm and your gunship was destroyed I-" before Weiss could ramble on she is cut off by Winter "You need to have more faith in your fiancée, she is a remarkable fighter she wouldn't let a few Grimm take her down".

Winter then wraps an arm around Ruby's shoulders making the young girl smile wide in the process, Weiss looks between the two confused at their new found bond "What did you do to my sister?" Weiss says clearly confused making Ruby and Winter chuckle. After their conversation the three entered the academy and went to the dorm to sort out the last few preparations of the wedding.  
The end


	4. Hair dye

Child of a WhiteRose (A few days after Broken)

(Violet's pov)  
Okay before we get this started i think some introductions are in order since you probably know my cousin more than me. Anyway hi I'm Violet adel I'm a rabbit faunus which is a trait I get from my mother Velvet adel and i get my badass trait from my other mother Coco adel, I'm seventeen going to Beacon academy to become a huntress along with my cousin/best friend Jasmine rose we've been friends since birth she's a month older than me but that didn't matter. My weapon is a semi-atomatic rifle with a bayonet attached and it turns into a handbag for easy storage as well as looking cool which is inspired by my mother's (Coco) weapon Gianduja which I named Scarlatina after my other mother's (Velvet) maiden name and finally my sembalace is crosshares basically i don't miss. Also one more thing I dye my hair purple along with the fur on my rabbit ears.

Which brings us to now as I walk through the cafeteria doors instantly spotting the rest of my team Jasmine's cloak makes it easy to spot in a crowd, I walk to the table and start glaring at the troublemaker of the team. "Where is it?" I demanded still glaring at Rouge "Where's what?" Rouge responds looking at me confused along with the others "You know what I'm talking about now where is it?" I said leaning down letting my sunglasses fall slightly showing off my brown eyes "Okay how about we use our words to explain the situation instead of using them to terrify your teammate" Jasmine says gently pushing me back. I let out a sigh before taking off my sunglasses "Sorry, I kind of go a bit over the top when I have these on" I say gesturing to my mother's sunglasses as I sit down next to my cousin "Its fine, what we're you talking about anyway?" Rouge asks "I...lost my hair dye" I say looking away slightly embarrassed, Jasmine starts to laugh while Rouge and Kelp look at me weirdly.

"You dye your hair?" Kelp asks "Yeah did you think this was naturally purple?" I say while gesturing to my hair but before Kelp could respond a group of girls came pass our table while saying "freak" really? I thought we had come past discrimination against faunus, "Excuse me! What did you call my partner!" Jasmine scremed at the group "We called her a freak because that's what she is" one girl replied looking snobby "Oh yeah, well what if we called you and posie pricks and snobs because that's what you are!" Kelp says angrily standing up while Rouge glared at them. They all had the same look of defeat and disgust and quickly left while the rest of the cafeteria rose to applause at my teamates actions.

Jasmine sat back down with victororeus look on her face "Thanks guys" I say smiling to the group "Don't mention it" Jasmine says taking a sip of her coffee instantly spitting it out "I forgot about that" Jasmine says wiping her mouth with the back of her hand "Ya think!?" Rouge adds in while wiping some of the coffee of her self. Me and Kelp chuckle at the scene in front of us before I spoke "How about we go into Vale and get some decent coffee, I'll pay" "You had me at decent" Jasmine responds standing up "Sure" Rouge says shrugging while throwing the napkin in the trashcan "Sounds like fun" Kelp says smiling "Besides it'll give me a chance to grab some hair dye" I respond while walking to the cafeteria exit. And for the rest of the day that's what we did I got my hair dye then we went to Aunt Weiss' cafe and spent a few hours there just talking and the occasional friendly insult.

When we got back to Beacon Rouge had to go talk to her mother while Kelp went to go train leaving me and my best friend in the dorm "So what are you going to do?" I ask "I think I'll just study" Jas says grabbing her textbooks and sitting at our shared desk "Well while your being boring I'm going to go dye my hair" i say grabbing the hair dye and a change of clothes which were my pajamas because i felt like having a lazy afternoon "First: I'm not being boring and secound: make sure you do the fur on your ears, you don't want a repeat of last time" Jas says not looking up from her notes "Sure thing 'mom'" I respond entering the bathroom. When I exit the bathroom Jas was still studying so I decided to annoy her "You okay snowpetal" I say with a large smirk "Hey! Only ma and mom can call me that" Jas says crossing her arms and pouting "As well as Winter, Uncle Jaune, Aunt Penny, Uncle Ren, Aunt Nora, Uncle Neptune, Uncle Sun, Uncle Fox, Uncle Yatsuhashi, Aunt Yang, Aunt Blake, your grandad and your Uncle Qrow along with my mom's".

I say breathing hard afterwards "Jeez we have a big family" Jas says chuckling "Tell me something I don't know" I respond lying down on my bed after that we spent the rest of the day relaxing with me looking through my scroll and Jas studying. A few hours later Rouge and Kelp came back and we decided to play video games for the rest of the night until we all passed out and had to rush to class the next morning because we overslept, I love my life.  
The end


	5. Aniversery

Along came a WhiteRose (in between Ch. 9 & Ch. 10)

(Third pov)  
It is a quiet morning in Atlas academy which is surprising considering what has happened the past year but that silence is soon broken by a loud familiar voice "RUBY!" a few seconds later the young girl rushes out of her shared dorm tripping slightly before picking herself up and sprinting off only to be chased by her ivory haired wife still wearing her pajamas and a look of anger on her face. A few minutes of chasing after her wife Weiss loses sight of her and let's out an annoyed sigh "When I find her I am so going to kill her" Weiss mutters to herself while walking around the academy's symmetric hallways looking for her wife, Weiss turns a corner only to be face to face with her sister Winter "Winter, have you seen my dolt of a wife?" Weiss asks crossing her arms "Not since yesterday, what seems to be the problem?" Winter responds with a raised eyebrow.

"That dolt forgot our anniversary and then ran" Weiss explains resting her hand on her hip, Winter looks at her for a moment before talking again "Have you checked the training room? I'm sure she would go there, I'll inform you if I run into her" Weiss responded with a nod before walking off. Winter waited until Weiss turned the corner before opening one of the supply closets to be met with a scarred looking Ruby "You told her you forgot" Winter says confused while Ruby stepped out and brushed some of the dust off herself before responding "I had to, they still needed to set up" "Why couldn't you have told her that she needed to wait" Winter asks still confused "Because this will keep her distracted long enough and that I didn't think of that" Ruby says while rubbing the back of her head, Winter facepalms at Ruby's thinking "I suggest you run back to your dorm, get changed then stay out of Weiss' sight intill they're finished" Winter says "Thanks sis" Ruby replies then runs back to her dorm.

(Timeskip)  
Ruby was waiting in the middle of one of the many corridors of the academy waiting for Weiss to spot her since she got a message from the others saying that they had finished setting up, a few seconds later Ruby is tackled to the ground by a very angry and upset Weiss "You have some serious explaining to do" Weiss says in almost a growl tone of voice "Weiss-" Ruby tries to say before getting cut off "Because bad enough you forgot about our anniversary" "Weiss" "You forgot our FIRST anniversary" "WEISS!" "WHAT?!" Weiss says tears streaming down her face "I didn't forget" Ruby says confusing Weiss as she stands up letting Ruby sit up "I lied because the others needed more time to set up" Ruby explains.

Weiss looks at her wife with tears still streaming down her cheeks "I can understand that I needed to wait but it dosent change the fact that it was still cruel" Weiss says crossing her arms "I know and I am so so sorry but what I got you will make you smile" Ruby says smiling nervously and taking one of Weiss' hands into her own. Weiss smiles and leans in to kiss Ruby on her cheek "Okay but it better be good" Weiss says Ruby's smile becomes wider and she starts dragging her ivory haired wife to the landing pads to be met with Winter smiling next to her personal ship. "You knew about this?" Weiss asks with a shocked expression, Winter chuckled while handing Weiss a handkerchief to clear up her residual tears "Yes I did, to be honest when I heard Ruby's gift idea I almost cried" Winter responds while gesturing for the couple to enter the ship.

As the trio sat down the ship took off and began heading towards its destination, the three talked during the journey about half way through Winter opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate Ruby's and Weiss' one year wedding anniversary "To the first of many and to an eternity of happiness" Winter toast's while smiling. After another hour Weiss looked out the window and saw the outskirts of Vale but before she could admire the view of the kingdom her eyes are covered by a blindfold "What the hell?" Weiss says confused "Sorry snowflake but I'm going to need you to keep that on for awhile" Ruby says trying to hold back her laughter at the sight. Weiss just huffed in response and crossed her arms about half an hour later the ship landed and the trio walked out with Ruby having to lead Weiss out since she couldn't see properly at the moment.

After a few minutes of walking Ruby made Weiss stop "You ready?" Ruby says holding on to Weiss' shoulders from behind "To get this stupid blindfold off yes" Weiss responded sarcastically, Ruby chuckled and removed the blindfold Weiss took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the light and to take a look at her surroundings she noticed all the trees that were in the area before seeing a house similar to the house Ruby grew up in but instead of sunflowers by the windows there were whiterose bushes a few feet in front of her "First of welcome to Patch and secondly what do you think?" Ruby asks nervously "Its beautiful" Weiss says in awe of the cozy looking cabin "Why don't you have a look inside" Ruby says.

Weiss looked at her suspiciously before slowly walking to the front door but what she didn't know was that Winter was recording the entire scene with her scroll with a wide smile on her face. As Weiss turned the handle of the door she looked back at Ruby who had a large smile on her face before stepping in and seeing the cabin already furnished and decorated. Weiss steps into the living room area noticing a framed picture on the coffee table so she picked it up and saw that it was a picture of her and Ruby on their wedding day. Before she could reminisce more she is startled by the rest of the group "SURPRISE!" Weiss looks at all of them with a glare "You almost made me drop this!" Weiss scolds them earning a chuckle from all of them.

"Leave them alone it was my idea" Ruby says stepping in with a smile "Fine, but why is one of our wedding pictures here?" Weiss asks, Ruby laughs before continuing "You haven't figured it out?" Weiss shakes her head while looking more confused. Ruby walks closer to Weiss taking both of her hands in her own "Weiss rose how would you like to spend the rest of our days here" Ruby asks nervously, Weiss pulls Ruby in for a passionate kiss before responding "Of course you dolt". There was a loud cheer from the group, as the day continued Weiss spent most of it exploring her and Ruby's new home after it got dark the group began to leave all saying their goodbyes, "Um Ruby what about our stuff back at Atlas?" Weiss asks thinking about her 'gift' that she got Ruby for their anniversary.

"Oh I forgot to mention that me and Winter made sure our stuff was delivered here a few hours ago" Ruby responds smiling "Does that mean you know what I got you for our anniversary?" Weiss asks worried that the surprise is ruined "Nope Winter packed your stuff because she knew that I'd proparly peak at it" Ruby says still smiling. Weiss smiles and goes up the stairs to their bedroom to change, a few minutes later Ruby enters the bedroom only to stop dead in her tracks and her jaw to drop at the sight of Weiss in black and red lingerie "Happy anniversary" Weiss says with devilish smirk, Weiss is tackled to the bed making her giggle and to start kissing Ruby passionately before it turns heated.

After Ruby was undressed with the help of Weiss she started to kiss down Weiss' neck to her breasts making the ivory haired girl moan in the process, Weiss trailed her hand down Ruby's body to her folds and gently rubbing it resulting in Ruby moaning louder. Ruby removed Weiss' bra and started to grope her breasts while Weiss inserted a finger into Ruby's folds making Ruby yelp in pleasure, after a few hours of pleasure with them switching positions every once an awhile and yelling out each others name the two collapsed onto the bed exhausted and sweating "I love you Weiss" Ruby says cuddling up to the ivory haired girl "I love you too Ruby" Weiss responds closing her eyes.  
The end


End file.
